Trough the Time
by allihyun
Summary: AU. Karena hanya kenangan tempat mereka yang telah pergi untuk bisa hidup/ Implisit!Rivetra/ a Ficlet for Petra's Birthday. Enjoy reading!


Petra mengingatnya dengan baik seperti mengingat bau embun pagi menyentuh tanah yang akan selalu menyambutnya ketika pertama kali membuka mata di setiap awal harinya. Pun seperti hari ini, ketika Petra terbangun dengan notifikasi lingkaran merah menghiasi angka 14 Desember pada kalender meja di sampingnya. Sebuah tumpukan biskuit berlumur coklat dengan sebatang lilin kecil menyala terselip di antaranya tersaji di meja itu. Lengkap dengan segelas susu putih yang Petra yakin di dalamnya sudah ditambah dengan madu murni, favoritnya. Ada kertas kecil tertindih di bawah gelas susunya. Tanpa Petra baca pun sepertinya dia sudah bisa menebak apa gerangan isi dari kertas memo itu.

_Selamat ulang tahun, mom_.

.

.

**allihyun **presents

A **Shingeki no Kyojin **Fanfiction

**Trough the Time**

**AU. Family. Maybe OOC. OC. Plot hole.**

_Implisit!Rivetra_

_For my beloved dear, _Petra Ral_, Hepi basudeeeiiii ! /alay_

**DLDR is on term**

**Shingeki no Kyojin a.k.a Attack on Titan and all of chara belongs to Isayama Hajime**

**I don't take any profit of this fanfiction except having fun.**

**.**

**.**

**Trough the Time**

Petra kemudian tersenyum, lembut, seperti aliran angin yang membelai rambutnya di siang yang teduh. Tangannya bergerak memagut sebuah bingkai pigura foto dirinya dengan seorang laki-laki menggamit pinggangnya protektif; suaminya. Jari-jari mungilnya bergerak menelusur raut wajah _stoic_ di hadapannya, sebuah silabel lembut mengalun.

"Lihat, dia mirip sekali denganmu 'kan?"

Tertawa kecil karena tidak ada sahutan (Petra merasa sejenak diliputi kegilaan), wanita yang mulai memasuki masa senja itu kembali meletakkan bingkai potret dirinya ke tempat semula. Meniup lilin yang sudah tidak lagi menyalakan api, lalu meminum segelas susu dengan madu di dalamnya sampai tandas setelah sebelumnya menyomot sepotong biskuit berlumur coklat di sebelahnya.

Wanita berambut pirang-yang mulai dihiasi sedikit uban-itu mulai bergerak pelan meninggalkan ranjangnya. Menimbulkan bunyi berkeriut di sana. Dengan kaki yang sudah tak segesit masa mudanya, Petra berjalan menuju sebuah lemari deret kayu eboninya, membuka pintu paling ujung kanan dan mendapati sebuah bingkisan yang tertutup rapat dalam sebuah kotak coklat pudar. Tangan keriputnya terulur mengambil benda di dalamnya. Sebuah _coat_ dengan warna coklat susu.

Petra kembali melengkungkan bibirnya membentuk sebait senyum di wajahnya yang sudah menua, menyesap dalam-dalam aroma khas yang menguar dari _coat_ dalam dekapannya. Wajah teduh itu kembali terpejam, masih tersenyum namun ada air yang berusaha di tahan di sudut mata.

"Hari ini kita rayakan bersama lagi, ya." ujarnya.

.

.

Setelah berdamai dengan beberapa keperluan rumahnya, Petra memulai acaranya hari ini. Berbekal sisa biskuit dengan lumuran coklat yang sudah dia kemas dalam sebuah tempat makan, sebuah buku dongeng klasik dengan sampul yang sudah copot dan sebuah payung yang sudah disiapkan putranya di samping pintu (Desember sering kali menyajikan hujan setiap harinya), tidak lupa _coat_ coklat susu dia kenakan sebagai pakaian penghangat, Petra berangkat ke persinggahannya hari ini. Sebuah tempat yang bisa dia tempuh hanya dengan 45 menit naik taksi, tidak terlalu jauh. Petra sudah sangat akrab dengan tempat kunjungannya hari ini, setidaknya satu dekade terakhir. Setiap tahun, bahkan kurang dari hitungan tahun, Petra selalu datang ke sana. Untuk sekedar bertemu, atau mengobrol, atau kadang melepas rindu.

Kaki-kaki mungil Petra kembali menapak tanah basah ketika akhirnya dia sampai di tempat tujuannya. Setelah menolak bantuan dari sopir taksi untuk membawakan barang, wanita itu berjalan menuju arah yang sudah dihapalnya. Rumput di kanan kirinya sudah meninggi. Ada racauan hewan liar dengan ukuran mikro yang mengantarkan perjalanannya dan dahan-dahan tinggi pohon besar-entahlah namanya apa-yang melindunginya dari hunjaman sinar matahari yang sebenarnya menghangatkan. Sambil menikmati itu semua, Petra berjalan dengan pelan seperti mengikuti irama tertentu. Bibirnya bergumam menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang dia kenal tapi tidak tahu judulnya. Yang dia ingat, dulu suaminya sering kali mengajaknya mendengar lagu itu sebelum tidur. Matanya kadang terpejam. Meski begitu tidak menghalangi Petra untuk mencapai tempat tujuannya.

Sebuah batu pualam datar dengan ukiran nama suaminyalah yang menyambutnya di ujung persinggahannya. Petra kembali tersenyum, mengecup sekilas ujung huruf R di depan nama suaminya lalu mengusapnya pelan. Dibukanya bingkisan biskuit berlumur coklat yang tadi dia bawa dan sebuah buku dongeng lusuh tanpa sampul yang dia ambil dari dalam tas coklat besarnya. Mulutnya yang berasap ketika terbuka (karena suhu udara pagi yang relatif rendah) mulai menghamburkan kata-kata yang sudah sejak tadi ditahan di kerongkongan,

"Aku tidak akan menanyakan kabarmu hari ini, pasti Tuhan sudah menyiapkan banyak hidangan lezat untukmu di sana 'kan? Tapi kujamin pasti tidak ada yang mengajakmu untuk makan roti berlapis coklat ketika hari ulang tahunnya seperti istrimu ini kan? Ha!" Petra tertawa pelan, hambar. Lalu menggigit sepotong kecil biskuit berlumur coklat di tangannya. "Kau ingin makan ini? Aku ingin membaginya juga, sih, tapi sepertinya hari ini aku sedang pelit jadi cukup perhatikan saja, ya. Ha!" Petra kembali tertawa hambar kemudian menghabiskan sisa biskuit dalam genggamannya dalam 3 kali gigitan.

"Aku bawa buku dongeng darimu lagi, tapi aku sedang malas membacanya, tinggal satu cerita lagi dan aku pikir kau cukup bersabar untuk menanti satu tahun lagi untuk tahu dongeng yang terakhir 'kan? Bagaimana kalau kuceritakan keseharianku saja? Itu tidak akan kalah menarik, bahkan kau akan terpikat. Kau tahu aku pendongeng ulung 'kan, makanya kau belikan ini untukku saat itu?" Petra mengikik pelan mengingat buku dongeng lusuh di tangannya itu adalah hadiah ulang tahun yang diberikan suaminya, saat mereka belum menikah. Kala itu pria yang tidak lebih tinggi daripada panda china itu tiba-tiba mengajaknya ke toko buku sepulang sekolah. Tanpa basa-basi sebelumnya pria itu menyuruh Petra memilih buku dan akhirnya pilihan Petra jatuh pada buku kumpulan dongeng yang saat ini ada di tangannya. Petra masih mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana dengan artikulasi yang jelas dan penekanan di setiap katanya pria itu berujar, _"Untuk ulang tahunmu. Mulai hari ini dan tahun-tahun ke depan, kau harus membacakan aku satu cerita dari buku itu. Tepat di hari ulang tahunmu."_

Dan, yah perlu diketahui bahwa buku kumpulan dongeng itu berisi 50 cerita. Satu cerita untuk satu tahun. Kontrak bersama untuk 50 tahun? Mungkin. Yang jelas Petra merasa jadi gadis muda polos yang sedang dilamar pria kaku yang tak pandai bertingkah laku waktu itu. Kenyataannya saat itu usia mereka masih awal usia belasan, Petra 11 tahun dan suaminya 4 tahun di atasnya.

"Akhir-akhir ini aku merasa kesepian, sangat kesepian, melebihi tahun-tahun tanpamu sebelumnya. Mungkin karena Sebastian sudah mulai jarang di rumah, dia sangat sibuk akhir-akhir ini. Bulan sudah selayak matahari baginya sekarang." Sebuah helaan napas berat dipilih Petra untuk mengisi spasi kalimatnya. "Maaf ini bukan cerita yang terlalu menyenangkan, tapi aku ingin berbagi ketidaksenangan padamu juga, suamiku. Hm?" Jeda lagi sebelum kemudian Petra kembali berucap, "Kau tahu, Sebastian anak kita kini sudah menjalani masa koas. Impiannya untuk menjadi dokter sudah ada di depan mata untuk terwujud nyata. Aku senang, tentu saja. Putra kebanggaanku-kebanggaan kita-sudah mulai meniti jalan yang memang seharusnya ditapakinya, bahkan dia kemarin lulus pendidikan dokter dengan nilai terbaik, _summa cumlaude_. Dia berdiri di podium sebagai lulusan terbaik dengan gagahnya, mengucapkan sepatah dua patah kata. Kau tahu siapa orang yang pertama kali dia beri ucapan terima kasih?"

Petra berhenti sejenak, mengusap kerlingan air di sudut matanya,"Kalau kau menebak itu aku, kau salah. Dia menyebut namamu, sayang. Namamu. Dia bilang, kau adalah orang yang mengajarkannya untuk bebas bermimpi. Kau adalah orang pertama yang memberinya keberanian untuk menentukan masa depannya. Sebagai ibu yang mendampinginya selama dua dekade lebih aku cemburu, tentu saja. Bahkan dia hanya mempunyai kenangan bersamamu selama 12 tahun, tapi dia memujamu dengan begitu baik. Katanya, kau adalah panutannya. Ayah terbaik baginya." Petra tersenyum lagi, lalu mengambil sepotong biskuit lagi, "Rasa hormatnya padamu itu, membuatku jadi merasa malu untuk cemburu. Rasanya aneh, karena aku setuju dengannya. Kau ayah terbaik, sekaligus suami terburuk…"

Kerongkongan Petra tiba-tiba terasa kering, ludahnya susah ditelan dan makanannya seperti tersangkut dalam gerak peristaltiknya. Ada getar di bibirnya yang mulai dihiasi keriput dan perlahan setetes air mengalir dari netra coklat madu pudarnya,

"Aku… sering kali merasa kau egois. Pergi duluan dan meninggalkanku sendirian begitu saja. Walaupun dengan kondisimu saat itu, aku tahu, waktumu bisa habis kapan saja. Tapi rasanya saat itu kau begitu jahat dan aku terlalu takut untuk menghadapi semuanya. Begitu banyak kekhawatiran yang menyelubungiku, aku kehilangan pegangan karena kau pergi ke tempat yang tidak bisa kujangkau. Sementara aku masih harus menjaga anak kita yang baru saja menginjak remaja. Rasanya aku begitu buruk. Rasanya jika aku salah melangkah sedikit saja akan ada jurang menganga yang siap menelanku bersama dengan Sebastian." Petra mengisak tertahan, jari-jari kurusnya bergetar meraba batu pualam suaminya, seperti ada yang sengaja menggigit hatinya jika mengingat saat di mana suaminya menuntaskan urusannya di dunia fana sepuluh tahun silam. " Masa-masa itu begitu kelam sampai terkadang aku takut untuk mengingatnya lagi…"

"Saat itu aku begitu labil. Aku seperti nahkoda yang kehilangan arah navigasinya, kemana aku harus berjalan? Jalan mana yang harus kutempuh? Apa sajakah yang nanti menantiku di depan sana? Bagaimana aku harus melaluinya? Bagaimana caraku menuntun Sebastian ke arah yang benar? Banyak. Banyak sekali yang kupikirkan saat itu. Aku kebingungan, aku ketakutan. Bahkan untuk mengingatmu pun aku takut, aku takut tidak akan pernah mau bangkit lagi dari bayang-bayangmu jika aku mengingatmu…"

"Tapi kemudian aku ingat kata-katamu, kau pernah bilang, tidak baik sengaja melupakan suatu hal, seburuk apapun itu, karena dari sanalah kita akan belajar. Kupikir itu nasehatmu yang paling naif." Senyum Petra pecah kemudian, "tapi lalu aku sadar aku termakan oleh nasehat naifmu itu. Sejak saat itu tanpa aku sadar perlahan-lahan aku mulai belajar mengenangmu dari serpihan-serpihan ingatanku, sekedar untuk menguatkan. Kupikir dengan begitu aku tidak akan merasa terlalu sendirian. Aku jadi merasa kau benar-benar nyata di sampingku, membimbingku untuk menuntun Sebastian menuju masa depannya yang masih abu-abu. Aku mengingatmu, sebaik kau mengingat hari ulang tahunku, sayang."

Petra kembali tersenyum haru (entah sudah berapa kali dia tersenyum hari ini) mengecup kembali batu pualam suaminya dengan durasi lebih lama. Membisikkan doa-doa terbaik bagi suaminya. Beberapa memori tentang suaminya kembali memutar di kepalanya, seperti gulungan pita kaset. Kebanyakan tentang hari ulang tahunnya, karena sepanjang ingatannya, Petra paling tahu suaminya adalah orang pertama yang akan mengingat hari ulang tahunnya.

"Ah iya, tadi pagi Sebastian membuatkanku biskuit ulang tahun. Sama persis seperti yang kau ajarkan padanya waktu usianya baru sebelas, dia selalu seperti itu setiap tahun. Dan susu yang dia buatkan juga kelebihan madu, sama seperti buatanmu. Sebastian memang _copy_-anmu, sayang. Bahkan saat tidurpun dahinya selalu berkerut. Mungkin, kalau saja rambutnya bukan pirang sepertiku orang-orang akan mengira kau adalah pria yang memiliki rahim karena tidak ada jejak diriku pada lahiriah Sebastian. Haha…" Petra kembali tertawa, kali ini lebih renyah. Adalah kebahagiaan sendiri baginya membanggakan putra tunggalnya, bahkan di depan nisan suaminya.

"_Mom_, jangan menggosipkan aku di depan _Daddy_." Seru sebuah suara bariton lain menyambangi indera dengar Petra. Wanita itu menoleh dan mendapati sosok menyerupai suaminya dengan rambut pirang cepak tengah menenteng sebuah tas kerja dengan jas lab putih tersampir di bahunya, "Kau datang, _dear_?"

"Ya, aku tidak akan membiarkan _Dad_ memonopolimu _Mom_." sahut Sebastian sambil menunduk mencium pipi ibunya, " Selamat ulang tahun, _Mom_!"

Petra kembali tersenyum, sangat lebar. Kali ini karena mengingat monolog singkatnya dengan batu nisan suaminya baru saja. Putranya, lalu kenangan akan suaminya adalah alasan seorang Petra Ral masih bisa berdiri, walaupun dengan tubuh yang semakin renta, menantang matahari sampai sekarang. Mereka adalah kompas hidup Petra; menunjukkan arah mana yang harus dituju dan tempat mana yang harus dijadikan pegangan. Dan mereka hari ini kembali berkumpul, mengukir sebuah kenangan lain untuk kelak tertulis dalam lembar sejarah hidup seorang Petra Ral.

Dengan senyum mengambang yang masih bernaung di bibirnya Petra kembali mencium dengan lembut batu pualam suaminya, matanya yang sudah dihiasi keriput senja menyipit menciptakan bentuk bulan sabit di sana.

"Sayang, sepertinya kita akan mengadakan pesta keluarga kecil-kecilan untuk ulang tahunku di sini."

.

.

_**Fin**_

_Karena hanya kenangan tempat mereka yang telah pergi untuk bisa hidup.___

KYAAAAAAA! HAPPY BIRTHDAAAYYY PETRAAAAAAA RAAAALLLLLL! Biar pun telat dua hari sih huhuhuuuu, tapi saya seneng bisa bikin ini (setelah Rivetra week-nya belum jadi jadi juga errrr). Done in 2 hours! Terima kasih pada perenungan saya ketika ngepel tadi pagi wkwkwk tiba-tiba aja dapet ide buat bikin momen simple begini. Jarang-jarang kan ada fic Petra yang ditinggal mati suaminya? /plak. Oh yeah, untuk suaminya Petra siapa silahkan terjemahkan saja sendiri wkwkwk hints(?)-nya sudah jelas kan lol kkkk /_gampared_. Dan ini settingnya dimana ya? -_- unleash your imagination deh lol yang jelas AU hihi

Sekali lagi, Happy Birthday Petraaaaaa! Buatku kamu tetap hidup dalam kenanganku, dear :')

Love youuuu :*

Terima kasih sudah membaca, sampai jumpa di karya saya berikutnya (kalo lagi mood hehe/buangsajadia) :p

Love you too all :*

**Story only : 1831word**

**161213, onmycreamybed**

**allihyun**


End file.
